The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the art of core-stiffened composite structures and, more particularly, to a fiber optic protective box provided in a core-stiffened composite structure.
Core-stiffened composite structures are used in a wide array of applications. For example, modern aircraft employ core-stiffened composite structures in the formation of various structural and aerodynamic surfaces. Core-stiffened composite structures may be used to form rotor blades, wings, fuselage panels and the like. Fiber optic sensors may be embedded in, or mounted to, the core-stiffened composite structures. The sensors may be connected to, or formed as part of, fiber optic cables that may run along, and be embedded between, layers which form the core-stiffened composite structure.
Typically, the fiber optic cable exits through a surface of the core-stiffened composite structure at an exit point. A portion of the fiber optic cable at the exit point is prone to breakage. The fiber optic cable is vulnerable to excessive bending and damaging contact that may lead to filament breakage. For example, the fiber optic cable may take a sharp bend at the exit point that increases a likelihood that strain may lead to breakage. Therefore, fiber optic cables are difficult to use in manufacturing and thus have a low reliability when being used in core-stiffened composite structures. Accordingly, the art would appreciate a system that increases fiber optic manufacturability and reliability.